Blog użytkownika:SapperiXd/Kryształowi Rebelianci/Ziemia i Kosmos Crossover cz.5 - Wypoczynek w Hotelu
Wypoczynek w Hotelu jest piątą częścią crossoveru SapperiXd oraz LoveLapisKuba, w tym 39 odcinkiem z serii Kryształowi Rebelianci oraz 26 odcinkiem z serii Ziemia i Kosmos. Fabuła Kryształowe Serca i Kryształowi Rebelianci oglądali przez całą noc "Metalowe Serce" . Nagle dzwoni telefon Angel. Ta wstała szybko i odebrała. -Halo? Nie ma jej tu w tej chwili, ale przekażę jej to, o co chodzi? Żartuje pan. Naprawdę!? Nie wierzę!!! Ale jest pan w 100% pewien, że w tym hotelu nie ma już ani jednego robala? W takim razie wspaniale. Więc kiedy? Dwa dni? Dobrze. Do widzenia - odłożyła telefon po czym podbiegła uradowana do wszystkich. -Niech zgadnę, gościu z hotelu? - spytała Alfa. -Słuchajcie!!! Nie uwierzycie co się stało!!! - wykrzyknęła Aura na całą chatkę. -Hm? - Jaspis odwróciła głowę od telewizora. -Hotel znów jest otwarty!!! Zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział żebyśmy przylecieli za dwa dni!!! - radowała się Angel. -Przecież i tak nie możemy lecieć... - powiedziała Zoisyt do Angel tonem typu „Ty myślisz w ogóle?”. -Czemu nie? - fascynuje się Kremowa Perła - Będzie odlotowo! Chciałabym zobaczyć spaaa... i masaże! -Powiem tyle: Awi, Agat i Rubin - powiedziała smutno Zoisyt. -Aj... cóż... - KP smutno opuściła głowę. - Zdążyłam zapomnieć o całym problemie przez noc. -No ale hej! Możemy je wziąć! Mamy taki gigantyczny pokój że jest tam więcej łóżek niż nas. Możemy je tam położyć... jeden Klejnot zawsze przy nich zostanie w razie czego! Przecież możemy się zmieniać - przekonywała Angel. - O i jeszcze jedno. Wszystko mamy za darmo!!! Ci, którzy wcześniej zajęli rezerwacje teraz mają wszytko darmo za ten incydent z robakami. -Ooo! To jeszcze lepiej! Nie możemy czegoś takiego zmarnować! Weźmy dziewczyny ze sobą! - Pistacjowa uśmiechnęła się. -No dobra. W sumie to nie najgorszy pomysł odrobinę wypocząć... i to jeszcze po tym wszystkim - powiedziała Jaspis. -Macie w bazie coś cennego, co wypadałoby wziąć? - spytał Apatyt. -Ja muszę wziąć wszystkie moje kosmetyki, moje gazetki... - zaczęła wyliczać na palcach Angel. -A coś cennego...? - Ognista westchnęła. -Nie wydaje mi się, że mogłybyśmy wziąć cokolwiek jeszcze oprócz szpargałów Angel. Ona spakuje wszystko co potrzebne, ale też to co kompletnie zbędne i nie użyje tego ani razu w Hotelu - odpowiedziała humorystycznie Jaspis. -Mamy tu kogoś podobnego - Pistacjowa szturchnęła Kremową, obie zaczęły się śmiać. -Nie dziwie się że te dwie stworzyły fuzję - dopowiedziała Jaspis. -Odbiegnę nieco od tematu, podobały wam się te odcinki? Na początku jest troszkę nudne, ale później się rozkręca! - rzekła Pi. -W sumie te poprzednie mają swój urok - Ognista lekko się uśmiechnęła. -Co? Nie ma mowy! To oczywiste, że te, gdzie jest więcej walk są najlepsze! - PP skrzyżowała ręce. -Hehe, niech będzie, ale uwielbiam odcinki, w których dopiero poznajemy postacie i wszystko się rozkręca. -Co? Teraz się rozkręciło! Niedawno wyszedł następny sezon, a do drużyny dołączył ktoś nowy! Teraz będzie się działo! -Hej, dziewczyny, spokojnie! To tylko serial... - Apatyt próbował złagodzić sytuacje. -Tylko serial? Tylko serial?! -Ten serial jest niesamowity!!! Wszytko mi się w nim podoba! No... oprócz tego, że czasami jest tam za dużo przemocy - wyraziła swoje zdanie Aura. -Żartujesz?! Te walki to jedyne co ratuje ten serial - wyraziła swoje zdanie Jaspis. -Jak dla mnie to za mało zgonów i krwi - wyraziła swoje zdanie Zoisyt. -Ty to byś oglądała tylko te swoje programy, że ktoś cierpi a na końcu ginie - zakpiła Aura. -Ja przynajmniej nie oglądam jakichś poradników typu: "Gdzie i jak kupić śliczny wazon" - również zakpiła Zoisyt. -Em... ja wcale czegoś takiego nie szukam... - powiedziała Kremowa po cichu. -Jest ktoś kto mnie rozumie - zbliżyła się Aura do Kremci i przybiła żółwika. -Więc mniejsza o to, idę się pakować - Angel poszła w stronę łazienki. -Możemy w czymś pomóc? - spytał szeptem Ametyst. -Nie , nie trzeba. Poradzę sobie. Poza tym - DRAMATYCZNA MUZYKA - Nikt NIGDY nie dotyka moich kosmetyków - Przestaje grać - No chyba że poprosi haha! Ametyst był zdezorientowany. Po krótkiej ciszy w końcu przemówiła Alfa. -Okej, nie ruszymy. ♦ 2 dni później ♦ Wszyscy szykowali się do lotu. Angel postawiła przed Jaspis dwie wielkie napakowane walizki. -Jaspis? Możesz to zanieść na statek? Ja nie mogę tego unieść - poprosiła Angel. Jaspis spojrzała na torby. -Ile rzeczy ty tam wpakowałaś?! Te walizki wyglądają jakby zaraz miały eksplodować! - powiedziała Jaspis oniemiała. -No wiesz...parę rzeczy? - tłumaczyła się Aura. -No dobra wezmę je - Jaspis podniosła walizki i zaniosła do statku. - Te walizki są zapewne cięższe ode mnie. -Wow, to wszystko to kosmetyki?! - wrzasnął Niebieski. -To nie tylko kosmetyki jakbyś chciał wiedzieć. Ale chłopak tego nie zrozumie. - Angel zachichotała. -Nom, nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewcząt... - Apatyt złapał się za głowę. -Ja chyba nie jestem dziewczyną... - 38 zaczęła rozmyślać. Przez chwilę była cisza. -To jak? Lecimy? - krzyknęła wesoło Kremowa z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na twarzy. -No, lecimy. Idę na mostek i zaraz starujemy - Zoisyt weszła do windy. -Dobra. Niech mój kochany stateczek zostanie tutaj. W sumie nie chcę lecieć bez was - Alfa uśmiechnęła się. *Przez głośnik* Wszyscy na pokładzie? Zaraz startujemy - powiedziała Zoisyt. TACOS wystartował. Poleciał w stronę Perth (miasta w którym był Hotel) . *Przez głośnik* Wystartowaliśmy. Podróż zajmie około godziny, bo TACOS stracił dużo energii podczas ostatniej walki. Miłego lotu czy coś tam... - powiedziała Zoisyt. Angel weszła do windy. Chciała wejść na mostek, kiedy była na miejscu musiała powiedzieć hasło którego nie znała. Zaczęła pukać w drzwi windy. -Hej Zoisyt!!! Mogę wejść? - mówiła przez drzwi. Zoisyt usłyszała to i otworzyła drzwi windy. -Co jest? - Zapytała się leniwie Zuzia. -Mówiłaś coś o tym, że TACOS stracił dużo energii podczas ostatniej walki... a jakie jest teraz jego źródło energii? Jak odbudowywałyśmy go to ty sama zajęłaś się tym. Więc? - spytała Angel. -Pokażę ci, chodź - odpowiedziała Zoisyt. Klejnoty weszły do widny i znalazły się tam, gdzie ostatnio był reaktor. -Reaktor działa?! - zdziwiła się Aura gdy zobaczyła działający reaktor. - Jak go naprawiłaś?! -Myślisz, że zamontowałabym okna do statku bez żadnej przyczyny? Z naszej strony to normalne okna, ale z drugiej to panele słoneczne mojej roboty. Na dachu też jest parę. Ale w skrócie. Panele słoneczne biorą energię ze Słońca, którą dostarczają reaktorowi, który dostarcza energię całemu statkowi. Pobiera energie ze Słońca nawet nie widać - wytłumaczyła Zoisyt. -Oooo...rozumiem. Dobra, to wracam do wszystkich! - weszła do windy. Aura dołączyła do reszty. -Tooo mamy godzinę. Co wy na to żebyśmy się trochę zabawili do tego czasu? - Angel uśmiechnęła się szeroko. -Chętnie! A w co będziemy się bawić? - powiedziała zafascynowana Galaxyt. -Hmm... kupiłam takie fajne coś... zaraz wracam! - Aura poleciała gdzieś w głąb statku. Po chwili przyleciała z jakąś maszyną. Postawiła ją po czym wyciągnęła z niej białą matę z kolorowymi kropkami na niej i rozłożyła ją po podłodze. -Ooo, czy to twister?! - wrzasnęła wesoło Kremowa. -Dokładnie! - odkrzyknęła Aura. -Wow, zawsze marzyłam, by w to zagrać! Ja i Kremowa ciągle próbowałyśmy namówić do tego Niebieskiego i Agat! - krzyknęła Pistacjowa. -Więc... jak w to się gra? - spytał Niebieski. -Już ci przecież tłumaczyłam... - Kremowa zakryła twarz zażenowana. -A... wytłumaczycie jeszcze raz? -Więc. Ta maszyna jest do tego żeby grała fajna muzyka i nią też się losuje. A losuje się to którą kończyną masz stanąć na której kropce na macie. Np. rękę na czerwonym a głowę na niebieskim - wytłumaczyła Angel. -Aaa, no tak! - Niebieskiego olśniło. -Dobra, rozłóżmy grę! - rzekła Pistacjowa. - Kto nie chce grać? -Nie gram - Ognista lekko się odsunęła. -Ja w sumie spróbuję... - wyszeptał Ametyst. -A ja sobie pomajsterkuję - 38 wesoło usiadła w kącie. - Będę czasami zerkała na was. Zoisyt podchodzi do nich. -Ja nie będę grać. Było by to nie fair... - Pokazuje swoje cztery ręce. - Ale mogę popatrzeć - zaproponowała. Klejnoty zaczęły rozkładać matę. Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe Kryształy zaczęły grać. Grały w Twistera dosyć długo, ale w końcu wygrała Angel Aura. Wstała z maty. -Wygrałam! -Brawa! - Kremowa wstała i wesoło klaskała. -Dziękuje , jak widać moja gibkość w- - Zoisyt jej przerwała. -Wyjrzyjcie przez okno, zobaczycie piękny widok Perth czy coś w tym stylu... - Powiedziała Zoisyt. -Perth! Już jesteśmy? - Pistacjowa podbiegła podziwiać miasto. -Jak tu cudownie - zachwyca się Galaxyt. Aura podeszła do szyby, zobaczyła miasto Perth. Chociaż była już noc całe miasto się świeciło. -Piękne, prawda? - Powiedziała jakby już tu była. -Gdzie jest ten cały hotel? - spytała Ognista. Zoisyt zjechała windą od wszystkich. -Niedaleko, statek jest już niewidzialny. Wylądujemy na dachu hotelu, zmienimy się w ptaki czy coś i polecimy do wejścia hotelu. -Sprytne, choć wydaję mi się, że ktoś zobaczy ptaki zmieniające się w kosmitki - rzekła OP. -Zmienimy się na dachu hotelu który jest wysoki? Uwierz mi Ognista że nikt nie zauważy. - Powiedziała Zoisyt ze zdziwieniem w głosie, bo nie załapała dlaczego Ognista tak powiedziała. -Nie wiem, w Homeworld byłoby to zauważalne. Ochrona na Ziemi nie jest aż tak czujna, prawda? - Ognista przyglądała się miastu z okna. -Ptaki? Co to takiego? - mówi Galaksyt. - A jak ja nie umiem zmienić kształtu... Aura podeszła do Gali -To proste! - zmienia się w kolibra - Widzisz? -Ahaaaa. A jak to się robi? -Jakby to wytłumaczyć... potrząsasz ciałem i myślisz o tym w co się zmienić. Ale może ktoś inny wytłumaczy ci to szczegółowo. - Odpowiedziała wesoło Angel. -Chciałabym być tak utalentowana jak wy, ale to na nic - Bachor usiadł na podłodze. - Jestem defektywna. -Ej, to nie prawda! Popatrz na Awi , jest defektywna a umie zmieniać kształt! Wystarczy odrobina ochoty i determinacji - uśmiechnęła się do Gali. -Ale Awi jest inna... widzieliście kiedykolwiek perfekcyjny Galaxyt? -W zasadzie to nie... - odpowiedziała nieco zakłopotana Aura. -Nie jestem nawet pewna czy oni to potrafią, zmiana kształtu nie jest nam potrzebna. Może mają tę umiejętność, może nie... -Ja widziałam. To dość wysokie i bardzo potężne klejnoty. - Powiedziała Zoisyt. -Czemu nie jest im potrzebna? Nie ma tego każdy Klejnot? - spytał Niebieski. -Widzisz, my Galaxyty jesteśmy elitarnymi Klejnotami, które są wysyłane na ważne misje. Póki co na Ziemię przyleciały te defektywne, z tego co wiem. Nawet te po was nie były perfekcyjne, przyleciały te mało ważne. Nie potrzebujemy zmieniać formy, skoro już jesteśmy silni i rzadko widywani. Tak mi się wydaję, tak mało o sobie wiem - defekt oglądał dokładnie swoje dłonie. -Dowiadujemy się o sobie w wiele różnych sposobów, jeśli to cię pocieszy :> -Na przykład? -Na przykład przeżywając przygody! Gdyby nie to, że Hessonit zaatakowała nas (wcześniej przed crossoverem) nie odkryłabym że umiem robić hologramy! - wyświetla z klejnotu hologram paru "klipów" jej przygód. Np. Kiedy w klejnocie Zoisyt jako łyżka razem z Frenit jako widelco-nóż walczyli z chorobą Zuzi i ją pokonali. - Ale to nie muszą być przygody. To mogą być po prostu fascynujące doświadczenia np. kiedy po raz pierwszy coś zjadłaś. To było dla ciebie fascynujące! - tłumaczy Aura. -Ale nic się o sobie nie dowiedziałam. Zero mocy - zdziwiona Gala wstała z podłogi. - Idźcie beze mnie. Nie umiem zmienić się w ptaka... -Możemy zrobić tak - Alfa wyjęła mały mieczyk z kieszonkowego wymiaru i dźgała Bachora dopóki ta pufnęła. -Co ty zrobiłaś?! - wykrzyknęła przerażona Angel. - Ja rozumiem że to jakiś sposób, ale jest wiele innych! I może by tak najpierw powiedzieć Galaxyt o twoim pomyśle? -To przecież normalne wśród nas, przynajmniej już nie słyszymy tych depresyjnych myśli i jej wersji Homeworld. Pff, brednie mówiła - podniosła jej Klejnot. - Będzie łatwiej. Aura podeszła do Alfy -Wiesz, ona ma problemy z tym że jest defektywna. Należy ją wspierać i pomagać jej. Moim zdaniem to trochę nie w porządku tak po prostu kogoś pufać. - Powiedziała poważnie Aura (co zdarza jej się bardzo rzadko). -Trudno. Kiedy mamy zmienić się w te ptaki? -Kiedy wylądujemy, niedługo dotrzemy do tego hotelu. - Odpowiedziała Zuzia. Angel odetchnęła. -Przynajmniej ją potem za to przeproś :> -Mhm. -Zerknę jak mają się Agat, Awi i Rubi - powiedział Niebieski zmierzając w kierunku drzwi. Znalazł się w pokoju z łóżkami. - Hej Jaspis... zaraz lądujemy. -Słyszałam. O i mam dobre wieści. Rubin poruszyła lekko palcem. Ale od Awi i Agat żadnego sygnału... - odpowiedziała i poinformowała Jaspis. - Są silne, wyzdrowieją... - Ściska pięści. - Jako liderka...może mogłam coś zrobić...a teraz...- powstrzymuje płacz. -Nic innego się nie dało, a my nic nie zmienimy. Są z nami w jednym kawałku, tak siebie pocieszam - Niebieski usiadł obok Zielonej i złapał ją za jej zimną dłoń. -Wiem, ale zawsze jest to poczucie że mogłam coś zrobić by do tego nie doszło... -Kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że one mogły tam... Agat mogła tam... - popłakał się, a jego stopy przymarzały do podłogi. -Ej ej ! Tylko mi się tu nie rozklejaj! - podchodzi do Niebieskiego i wyciągnęła jego stopy z lodu. - Słuchaj, ja też znam Agat. Jest bardzo silna, ona nie mogła by tam...po prostu to byłoby nie możliwe. Rozumiesz? - Jaspis mówiła przywódczym tonem. - I radzę ci o tym nie myśleć. Inaczej oszalejesz, ok? -Ale czemu czuję się smutno i samotnie mimo tego, że ona tu ciągle jest, w dodatku cała - mówi łamiącym się głosem. -Na to nie znam odpowiedzi ale nie męcz się. Chodź, wracajmy do reszty. -D-Dobra. Jaspis i Niebieski dołączyli do reszty. Komputerowy głos kobiety mówi: Rozpoczynam procedurę lądowania. Statek powoli i płynnie wylądował na dachu hotelu. Kryształowi Rebelianci już przyjęli formy ptaków, a Alfa trzymała w dziobie klejnot Galaxyt. -Chwila! A co z Rubin, Awi i Agat? - Nagle przypomniała sobie Angel. -Aj... - Niebieski podrapał się skrzydłem po głowie. -Chyba nie mogą tu zostać... - Zastanawiała się Zuzia. -Wiem co zrobimy. Ametyst, chodź pomożesz mi. - Jaspis idzie do pokoju łóżek. -Idę - wyszeptał i ruszył za Zoisyt. -Jaspis powoli i ostrożnie wzięła Awi i Rubin. - Ty weźmiesz Agat, ok? - Wychodzi z pokoju. Kwarc podniósł Zieloną i poszedł za Jaspis. Kwarce wróciły do reszty. -Dobra, mam taki pomysł ale nie wiem czy się uda. - kładzie Rubcie i Awenturyn na podłodze po czym zmienia się w dużego pelikana. Bierze klejnoty do środka. Aura zaczyna się śmiać. -Wyglądasz... - śmiech - Tak, tak zabawnie jako pelikan! Hahaha!! Jaspis zrobiła minę „Serio?” a Angel nadal się śmieje. -A podobno to ja mam duży dziób! - Pada na podłogę śmiejąc się. -Uważaj, ona cię zaraz zadziobie - stwierdziła Kremowa. Jaspis tak zrobiła. Podlatuje i zaczyna dziobać Aurę w głowę. Angel zaczęła machać rękami wokół głowy. -Uważaj bo mi fryzurę zepsujesz! - Zaczyna latać po statku a Jaspis goni ją i nadal dziobie. -Możecie przestać? Miałyśmy wychodzić... - Stara się uspokoić Jaspis i Aurę, jednak to nie skutkuje. -No ludzie, czekamy. Psujecie cały plan swoimi kłótniami... - Ognista w formie ptaka przewróciła oczami. Jaspis gdy to usłyszała uspokoiła się i przestała dziobać Aurę, zeszła na ziemię -Ehhh... -Ja po prostu wezmę Agat i przeskoczę tam gdzie polecicie… - mówi nieśmiało Ametyst. Zoisyt otworzyła drzwi do statku po czym zmienia się w tukana. Angel przestaje latać po czym zmienia się w kolibra. -Dobła, wszysfcy gotofi? - Mówi Jaspis z pełnym dziobem. -Goowi - mówi A38 próbując nie upuścić Klejnot Galaxyt. -To wylatujemy! - Jaspis wylatuje przez drzwi i leci w dół w stronę wejścia do Hotelu. Angel i Zoisyt lecą za nią. KR lecieli na samym końcu. Jakiś czas później wszyscy byli w ustronnym miejscu obok hotelu gdzie mogą się przemienić. Dokładnie to zrobiły KS. Kryształowi Rebelianci ponownie byli już sobą, Galaxyt zaczęła się regenerować. Wkrótce upadła na ziemię, jej wygląd wcale się nie zmienił. -Co się stało? - spytała. -Nic. Jesteśmy na dole - powiedziała 38. -Wiesz Galaxiu, ktoś tutaj… - patrzy na A38. - …pufnął cię i nie ma z tym problemu. - Powiedziała nieco zdenerwowanym głosem Aura. -A, ok - Bachor wzruszył ramionami. Angel starała się ukryć zdziwienie, że Galaxyt tak się zachowała. -Więc? Idziemy? - spytała KP. -Tak chodźmy. - Powiedziała Jaspis i zaczęła iść w stronę wejścia. Klejnoty ruszyły za nią. Aura spojrzała na Hotel. - I jak? Niezły, nie? - Był to wielki i piękny budynek. Szkło w oknach odbijało światło księżyca co dawało Hotelowi efekt blasku. -Jest...błyszczący? - Zoisyt uśmiechnęła się fałszywie. -Piękny - Kremowa ma gwiazdki w oczach. -Cóż... widywałam ładniejsze struktury - A38 wzruszyła ramionami. -Dobra, jak zdobyłyście z Rubin tyle pieniędzy na to? Bo wygląda drogo... - Powiedziała Jaspis. -Każdy ma sekrety, nawet ja i Rubin. - Odpowiedziała tajemniczo Aura. -Pewnie kiedyś to przypadkowo wygadasz, haha! - zaśmiał się Niebieski. -Chciałbyś! - Angel uderza przyjacielsko Niebieskiego w rękę. -Mówię prawdę! - śmieje się. -A odkąd wygaduje sekrety? - Zaśmiała się pod nosem. -Nie wiem, ale jestem pewny, że poznamy prawdę w przeciągu hmm... czterech dni! -Zabawne! Zakład? - proponuje. -Pewnie! A o co? -Hmmm... jeśli ja wygram to...będziesz musiał - szepcze mu do ucha - wyznać wszystkim czy kochasz Agat czy nie. Jak dla mnie to oczywiste ale dla innych nie. - przestaje szeptać - Co powiesz? Chyba że to dla ciebie za dużo, hehe. -A to nie jest oczywiste? - zarumienił się. - Chyba wszyscy o tym wiedzą! Szczerze, nie ma co ukrywać. Ja i Agat znowu jesteśmy razem - uśmiechnął się. -Wiedziałam, ale myślałam że jeszcze będziesz to ukrywał... - wyszeptała do siebie pod nosem - Hmmm... no to o co innego. No to może...wiem! Chciałam zaśpiewać piosenkę PFUDOR na konkursie śpiewu. Ale coś nie pykło. Więc ty ją zaśpiewasz! Jeśli wygram masz zaśpiewać piosenkę Pink Fluffy Unicors Dancing on Rainbows (dziesięciogodzinną wersję), zmieniony w tego jednorożca! - Angel się podekscytowała - Chyba że to dla ciebie za dużo – uśmiechnęła się. -Może nie dziesięciogodzinna wersja, ale... sześciominutowa? -Dobra, niech będzie sześciogodzinna. -Godzinna! -Dobra! Dwugodzinna wersja i zdania już nie zmienię! -Godzinna i pół? Angel kiwa głową na nie. -Dobra, niech ci będzie! Ale jeśli ja wygram... - O właśnie miałam się o to pytać! Co dla mnie? -Jeśli poznamy prawdę będziesz musiała obejrzeć ze mną dwugodzinny film dokumentalny o pajęczakach! - uśmiechnął się. -Cooo?! One są takie ohydne! Te ich kończyny...fuuu! Ale dobrze, przyjmuje ten zakład. - Wyciąga rękę w stronę Niebieskiego aby ją uścisnął. Ten złapał ją i potrząsnął. -Umowa stoi. Klejnoty znalazły się przed wejściem do hotelu. -No chodźcie. - Angel weszła i zaczęła rozmawiać z recepcjonistką, Jaspis i Zoisyt usiadły sobie na jakiejś kanapie w środku. Kiedy Angel pozałatwiała już sprawy z recepcjonistką pokazała reszcie klucz. -Mamy pokój 400. To teraz niech ktoś pójdzie po moje walizki a reszta za mną! - wchodzi do windy. Jaspis wzdycha. -Pomoże mi ktoś? -Ja pomogę - uśmiechnął się lekko Ametyst. -Świetnie. To chwytaj te walizy i torby. - Jaspis bierze niektóre i wchodzi do windy. Ame szedł tuż za nią dźwigając resztę Aura klika guzik z numerem 6 i winda zaczyna jechać do góry. -Będziecie zachwyceni jak zobaczycie nasz pokój ! - Zachwyca się Angel. -Na pewno to wszystko ukradłyście od jakiegoś prezydenta - zaśmiała się Kremowa. -Pffff , nie. Tylko od jakiegoś polityka bo dałyśmy z Rubin więcej pieniędzy, ale teraz nie płacimy :> - Odpowiedziała Aura. Kremowa zaśmiała się. -To dziwne, że ludzie tak długo żyją w tym całym smogu - mówi do siebie Alfa. Winda dojechała. -Chodźcie, pokój 400 jest tam. - Angel idzie i rozgląda się za pokojem. -Nie mogę się doczekać! - ekscytuje się Pistacjowa. -Mam nadzieję że to nie będzie jakiś różowo-tęczowy pokój z jednorożcami i tak dalej. - Zażartowała sobie Zoisyt. -Ja też - Ognista skrzywiła się. -Ja bym chętnie spała w pokoiku, w którym usypiałyby mnie piękne pieśni śpiewane przez jednorożce - mówi wesoło Galaxyt, która rozglądała się po korytarzu. Kryształy dotarły do wejścia do pokoju. Były o wiele większe niż inne drzwi i miały na sobie pozłacane elementy. -Jesteśmy! - Podnieca się Aura. -Światło z tych bogato zdobionych żyrandoli odbija się w moje oczy - narzeka 38. -Oj przestań Alfa, przecież to lepiej że wszystko się tu migocze ^^ - Mówi optymistycznie Angel. -Wchodzimy do środka? - spytał Niebieski. -Pewnie! - Angel wsadza klucz do dziurki od klucza i nim przekręca. Oczom klejnotów ukazuje się wielki apartament. Był biały, z kolumnami i ze złotymi elementami. Była tam kuchnia, telewizor i inne takie. -Ta dam! - Wykrzyknęła Aura z gwiazdami w oczach. -Wow... - Jaspis nie mogła wydusić z siebie nic więcej. -Ale tu czysto - mówi Alfa. -Oczywiście! A myślisz że jakie są hotele? Zawsze są piękne i czyste :> - Odpowiedziała jej Angel. -Chodzi mi o tą biel, ale fajnie, że tu wszystko zadbane. - Oczywiście że jest. To najlepszy pokój w tym hotelu. - Angel uśmiecha się. -Jakby co to są dwa piętrowe łóżka, dwa podwójne a reszta to pojedyncze łóżka. Zamawiam górę! - leci do jednego z pokoi i kładzie się na piętrowym łóżku -Takie wygodne... - przytula poduszkę. -Ja chcę drugą górę! - Galaxyt rzuciła się na drugie piętrowe łóżko. - Ja będę spać na pojedynczym. - Zoisyt idzie do pokoju. -Mi obojętnie - uśmiechnęła się Kremowa. -Em... a jak ja nie chcę spać? - spytała Alfa. -No to ja na pojedynczym obok ciebie po tym jak położę Awi i Rubin...chyba ktoś powinien mieć na nie oko. Ja wolę je mieć na Zoisyt w tej chwili. Ktoś chętny ? - Spytała się Jaspis. -Słyszałam to! - Krzyczy Zoisyt z pokoju. -Ja mogę - powiedział Niebieski. - Będę też oglądał Agat... - posmutniał i popatrzył na podłogę. Kremowa położyła dłoń na ramieniu Niebieskiego i delikatnie się do niego uśmiechnęła. -Będzie dobrze. -No dobra, położę je na łóżku dla dwóch osób. - Idzie i kładzie je. Spogląda nieco zmartwiona na nie po czym wraca , bierze bagaże Aury i zaciąga do jej pokoju, wraca do wszystkich. - No dobrze wszyscy...chyba po tym wszystkim należy nam się mały odpoczynek. Ja idę się położyć. - idzie do swojego pokoju. -Ja jeszcze pomasterkuję - 38 wyciągnęła jakieś urządzenie ze swojego Klejnotu. Minął dzień. Klejnoty właśnie szły na śniadanie. -Je-dze-nie! Je-dze-nie! - krzyczała wesoło Gala. -Będziecie zachwyceni śniadaniem! Jak czytałam menu w internecie to aż ślinka cieknie! - Mówiła podniecona Aura. -Nie mogę się doczekać! - powiedziała Kremowa - Miejmy nadzieję, że starczy! -Czego? - Spytała się Angel. -Bo pewnie wszystko zjem! - zaśmiała się. - Nie ma opcji! Jedzenia będzie pewnie tak dużo że nie zdołasz ^^ -Miejmy nadzieję! Galaxyt, ty też podekscytowana?! -I TO JAK! - wrzasnęła. Klejnoty doszły do stołu. -Zaraz nam dadzą śniadanie * U * - Ekscytuje się Angel. Pistacjowa założyła Galaxyt śliniak i poczochrała ją po głowie. -To tylko jedzenie, po co robić z tego takie wielkie halo ? - Pyta się Zoisyt. -Nie wiem, w sumie nie jestem człowiekiem i nie widzę w tym całym jedzeniu celu... - Alfa wzruszyła ramionami. -W zasadzie ja też, ale jest przyjemne. - Zuzia wzrusza ramionami. -E tam, ja nie jestem przekonana do jedzenia. -Więc? Smacznego! - wrzasnęła Pistacjowa. -Pistacjowa, trochę kultury. Tu są inni ludzie... - Angel rozgląda się i widzi że ludzie się na nich gapią. -Aj, przepraszam... w Homeworld się nie je, więc myślałam, że smacznego życzy się wszystkim... - Pi zarumieniła się ze wstydu. -Nic nie szkodzi, mi też zajęło chwilę wpasowanie się do-no...takiego...tego no...hehehe... - Kelnerzy podają wszystkim jakieś jedzenie po czym odchodzą. Angel ma gwiazdki w oczach. -To... wygląda... pysznie! - Galaxyt od razu nakłada sobie wszystkiego. - Jeszcze raz.... po co mi to coś na szyi? -Higiena - mówi Ognista z powagą. -A po co mi to do jedzenia? - zdziwiła się. -Eh... -Ty zawsze taka poważna! Uśmiechnij się! - Galaxyt stworzyła uśmiech z ust OP. -Fajnie, uśmiecham się - przewróciła oczami. -Może powinnyśmy taki uśmiech zrobić ci na zawsze? Bo wyglądasz w nim wspaniale. Znam gościa który sprzedaje super klej ^^ - Proponuje Angel po czym zaczyna jeść ze smakiem. -Nie zjem tego, idę się zapytać czy mają tu Tacosy. - idzie do kelnera. -Nie, dzięki - Ognista zabrała ręce Bachora z twarzy, ta posmutniała. Jaspis zaczyna jeść -Mmm! Jakie to jest dobre. Musicie tego spróbować. - Je dalej. Kremowa zaczęła jeść sałatkę. -Pychota. Ma taki delikatny, ale ostry smak! Można jakoś porozmawiać z kucharzami? -Myślę że to da się załatwić. Mam znajomości. Widzicie tamtego grubszego pana w monoklu? - Patrzy na mężczyznę. -Widzę - Kremowa przyjrzała mu się. -No to on jest moim... znajomym. I on ma kuzyna, a ten kuzyn ma ciocię, a ta ciocia ma przyjaciela który ma znajomego którego brat jest kelnerem w tym hotelu a ten kelner zna szefa kuchni. - Wytłumaczyła Aura. -A, zbyt skomplikowane. Po prostu chciałam zdobyć przepis... to chyba niemożliwe. -Nie nie! Ja go dla ciebie zdobędę. Ale po śniadaniu. - uśmiecha się po czym kontynuuje jedzenie. -Jak zamierzasz to zrobić? - Kremowa popatrzyła na Tęczówkę zdziwiona. - Naprawdę chcesz jakoś porozmawiać ze znajomym przyjaciela cioci kuzyna twojego znajomego by spytał kelnera o przepis od szefa? -Dam radę. Na przykład z takim znajomym Jeckiem mam dłuższą historię. -Rozumiem, powodzenia - KP uśmiechnęła się do Kwarcu. -Zosiyt? Możesz mi przypomnieć kiedy Awi, Rubin i Agat się obudzą? - spytała Alfa. Zoisyt wraca z Tacosem. - Hmmm... -To można policzyć? - zdziwiła się Gala. - Podobno śpi się ile się chce... KS wolały nie odpowiadać na to pytanie. -Nie pamiętam. - Odpowiedziała Zoisyt po czym znów jadła tacosa. -To nic... chyba... - Alfa wróciła do majsterkowania przy stole. -A co ? -Nic... - Niebieska nawet nie zerknęła, była wpatrzona w urządzenie. -Wiecie... smutno tu bez nich... spodziewałam się wesołego odpoczynku w hotelu... - Pi popatrzyła na puste miejsca przy stole, westchnęła. -Musimy mieć nadzieję że się obudzą... - Powiedziała smutno Jaspis tracąc apetyt. Wszyscy co jeść chcieli to zjedli. Wrócili po tym do swojego pokoju -No dobra klejnoty! - Angel wzlatuje do góry - A ja lecę do spa, nie ma to jak kojące masaże i kąpiele w jacuzzi, ktoś idzie ze mną ? -Ja nie...wolę mieć oko na Awi, Rubcię i Agat. - Powiedziała Jaspis. - Nie. - Powiedziała Zoisyt bez emocji i poszła do siebie. -JA IDĘ! - wrzasnęła wesoło Kremowa. -Ja źle czuję się po tym całym jedzeniu. Ugh... - Galaxyt położyła się na podłodze. -Idę! idziemy? - Pistacjowa pociągnęła delikatnie Ognistą za ramię. -Idziemy - OP uśmiechnęła się. -To idziemy moje panie! - Klejnoty wychodzą z ich pokoju. Galaxyt powoli wstała i weszła do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdują się nieprzytomne dziewczyny. -Dlaczego się tak martwicie? Po prostu śpią - powiedziała zdziwiona. Jaspis patrzy się na Galaxyt i myśli że powinna powiedzieć prawdę. -Wiesz Galaxyt...one śpią ale w inny sposób. Awi i Rubin straciły za wiele energii a Agat...właściwie nie do końca wiemy. Nie jest nimi dobrze ale mamy nadzieję że wyzdrowieją... -Są chore? Czy są skażone? - pyta głupiutko. -Powiedziałam ci co wiem. Ale nie są chore ani skażone. - Odpowiedziała Jaspis. -Aha - usiadła obok Jaspis i popatrzyła na śpiące Klejnoty. - Na pewno nie ma żadnej opcji by je obudzić? -Musimy czekać i mieć nadzieję, to możemy zrobić. Pewnie tęsknisz za Rubin, co? -Bardzo... - popatrzyła na nią. - Jak nazywa się fuzja Awi i Rubi? -Nazywa się Musgrawit. To chyba najpotężniejsza fuzja jaką znam... - Spojrzała na Awi i Rubin. -Wow, chciałabym ją zobaczyć! Można je połączyć przez sen? -Nie sądzę by się dało. - Poczochrała Galę po włosach. -Ooo... a ty połączyłaś się kiedyś z Awi? - popatrzyła w oczy Jaspis z ciekawością. -Oczywiście. Frenit to duża, silna i stabilna fuzja. - Uśmiechnęła się. - A co cię tak nagle zainteresowały fuzje z Awi? -Lubię fuzje! Połączyłam się kiedyś z moją Siostrą! -Z siostrą? Czyli innym Galaxytem, tak? -Tak! Moja kochana siostrzyczka! - I mówisz że ona po ciebie przyleci? -Tak! Mam nadzieję! Ona jedyna we mnie wierzy i broni mnie przed złą panią. -Złą panią? - Jaspis robiła się bardziej ciekawa. -Tak! Zła pani! Dużo krzyczy. -Chodzi ci o Pirop ? -Nie, to była pani Agat. Pirop to dla mnie "Twardzielka". To jedna z nich, "Pani Szef". Mamy ich kilka, wspólnie nami dowodzą. Może nie widzisz, ale jestem defektywna. Nikt mnie tam nie bierze na poważnie. Na szczęście jest tam moja siostra! -Tak dla jasności, gdyby nie okoliczności pokonałabym Pirop. Ale to dobrze że w Homeworldzie masz kogoś na kim możesz polegać. Ja w zasadzie nie miałam tam nikogo...zawsze polegałam na sobie ale kiedy zobaczyłam Awi która potrzebuję pomocy...coś się we mnie obudziło. Uratowałam ją i razem poleciałyśmy na Ziemię. -Ooo, to romantyczne! Jesteście parą? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. -Nieeee! Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Ja rozumiem że są sprawy miłosne i tak dalej ale mnie to nie kręci. -I tak słodko wyglądałybyście jako para! -Mogłabyś tak powiedzieć o każdym. -Eee... nie prawda! Nie pasujesz do Niebieskiego! Albo dooo... nie, w sumie pasujesz do Niebieskiego.... Jaspis przykłada dłoń do twarzy. -Ale najbardziej do Angel! A Angel połączyła się z Awi? -DO ANGEL?! Nie no ja rozumiem że jakoś może z Awi było by to możliwe ale z ANGEL?! Nie, nigdy w moim calutkim życiu. NIE. Nie, Angel i Awi się nie połączyły. -Ale ty jesteś taka silna, a ona taka delikatna... dokładnie się wypełniacie! -Jesteśmy kompletnymi przeciwieństwami i denerwujemy się nawzajem. Para idealna! - Ostatnie zdanie Jaspis powiedziała ironią. -Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają - Galaxyt uśmiechnęła się szeroko. -Jesteś niemożliwa mała. - Czochra ją znowu. -Eh... to, że się zejdziecie też chyba jest niemożliwe... a Rubin lubi Awi cię z kimś próbują zeswatać? - Z tego co wiem to nie, i to dobrze. -Chciałabym je spytać - opiera głowę na ręce. Awi poruszyła lekko palcem. -Widziałaś to?! Ruszyła się! Ona ruszyła palcem! - Galaxyt złapała Awenturyn za ramiona i zaczęła nią potrząsać. - Obudź się! -Galaxyt , przestań. - Bierze ją na ręce. - To są tylko oznaki że starają się obudzić. One nie śpią normalnie, one są w śpiączce. - Kładzie ją z powrotem na ziemi. -Śpiączka? A Rubin się już ruszyła? Bo siedzisz tu dłużej i może wiesz... -Rubin ruszyła się jeszcze w statku. Śpiączka jest wtedy kiedy ktoś śpi za długo niż powinien. -Dla Klejnotów chyba każdy sen jest śpiączką... prawda? -Nie o to mi chodzi. W sensie że nie mogą się wybudzić. Musi minąć trochę czasu. -Aaa rozumiem. Minęło trochę czasu. Perły i Aura wróciły ze spa. -To było taaakie odprężające....- mówi Angel z maseczką na twarzy. -Było niesamowicie! - skóra Kremowej aż świeciła od czystości i tych wszystkich olejków. -Mi też się podobało - Ognista delikatnie się uśmiechała. -Woah, zostałabym tu o wiele dłużej! - Pistacjowa pocierała dłonią po policzku. -Mi też się tu podoba - powiedział Niebieski. -HEJ WSZYSCY! CHODŹCIE TU! - woła KP. Jaspis, Angel i Zoisyt poszli do Kremowej. Galaxyt, Alfa i Ametyst również do nich dołączyli. -O co chodzi? - Pyta Zoisyt. -Możemy tu zooostać dłużej? - Kremowa ma gwiazdki w oczach -Rezerwacja jest na dwa tygodnie ^^ - Odpowiedziała Angel. - Właśnie, muszę wam o czymś powiedzieć. Jaspis, Angel powinniśmy wracać do domu. - Zoisyt powiedziała poważnie. - Coooo? Przecież mamy tu rezerwację na dwa tygodnie. - Odpowiedziała zdziwiona Aura. - O co chodzi Zuzu? - Spytała się Jaspis. - O Awi i Rubin. Nie wybudzą się, nie ważne jakby tego chciały. Dlatego musimy wracać do domu, tam stworzę lekarstwo i je uleczę. Mam na nie już parę pomysłów. - Odpowiedziała poważniej niż wcześniej. - O nie... - Angel miała łzy w oczach. Jaspis patrzyła w podłogę nie odzywając się. -Ajaj... my chyba powinniśmy odejść. To przez nas przybyła tu Pirop... - mówi Niebieski. Kryształowi Rebelianci nie wiedzą co powiedzieć. -Zmarnowaliśmy tylko wasze pieniądze - Apatyt popatrzył na Kryształowe Serca. -To nie jest wasza wina...tylko Pirop i Hessonit. Nie obwiniajcie się. - Odpowiedziała Jaspis. -Chyba najlepiej będzie jak odlecimy - Alfa wzruszyła ramionami. - I tak dużo dla nas zrobiliście. -Słuchajcie.... skoro my musimy wracać a Kremówka i tak chciała tu zostać dłużej...co wy na to że zostaniecie? Nie chcę marnować rezerwacji, a wasza baza jest chyba zniszczona... - Zaproponowała Aura. -Ale to wasza rezerwacja - Apatyt jest zdziwiony - Nie mamy pieniędzy by wam zapłacić. -Nie musicie nam płacić, na wszystko nam wystarcza. To prezent od nas, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi a przyjaciele sobie pomagają ^^ - Odpowiedziała Angel wesoło. -To naprawdę miło z waszej strony - Kremowa się uśmiechnęła. -Wydaję mi się, że to za dużo... Odwdzięczymy wam się kiedy już znajdziemy dobre miejsce na dom - Apatyt uśmiechnął się do KS. -Dobra, będziemy czekać. - Jaspis uśmiechnęła się. - Chyba będziemy się pakować i jutro po południu polecimy do domu. -Tik, tak Niebieski. Czas mija. - Śmieje się Aura. -Hehe - Niebieski się zaśmiał. -Jakie są tu jeszcze atrakcje? - KP wesoło podbiegła bliżej do Aury. - Hmm...o! Jest takie wielkie pole gdzie gra się w różne gry. Siatkówkę , piłkę nożną no i jest też hala do gier jak pin pong. A najlepsze, mają tu kręgielnie! - Wymienia Angel. -Musze spróbować wszystkiego - Pistacjowa miała gwiazdki w oczach. -Ja też! - krzyknęła Kremowa. -Czyli postanowione gdzie idziemy! - Wykrzyknęła podekscytowana Aura. -Ja zostanę i popilnuję śpiących. - Powiedziała Zuzia. -Ja sobie pomajsterkuję, niedługo skończę - Alfa pokazuje jakieś ustrojstwo z wystającymi kablami. -Skoro tak to idę z wami, ale mam parę pytań. Co to ping pong, siatkówka i kręgielnia? Bo domyśliłam się co to piłka nożna - Pyta się Kwarc. -Ja też nie mam pojęcia - Kremowa podrapała się po głowie. - A wy Perełki? -Nie - Ognista pokiwała głową. -Nic - Pi wzruszyła ramionami. Klejnoty poszły na halę sportową i tam fajnie się bawiły. Teraz odpoczywają po wysiłku fizycznym. Trzy dni później, Angel patrzyła na zegar niecierpliwie. W końcu wybiła ta godzina. -Oooohhh Niebieeeeskiiii! -Angel? - Niebieski do niej podbiegł, myślał że coś się stało. -Czas minął! Wygrałam! - Zaczyna tańczyć i coś sobie nuci pod nosem. -Co? A, no tak... - chłopak przypomniał sobie - Co miałem zrobić? -Zaśpiewać dwu godzinną wersję Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows, zmieniony w tego słodziaczka. - Pokazuje Niebieskiemu na telefonie zdjęcie puchatego stworzenia w które miał się zmienić. Mówi rozbawionym tonem. -Nie wiem czy wytrzymam dwugodzinną zmianę kształtu... ale spróbuję - zmienił się w stworzenie i zaczął śpiewać bez emocji - Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows. Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows... - Nie zaliczam, musisz to zaśpiewać z uśmiechem na twarzy, zaangażowaniem i szczęściem. - Angel uśmiecha się. Jaspis i Zoisyt siedzą na kanapie i oglądają. Niebieski miał na twarzy sztuczny uśmiech, lecz nadal śpiewał bez emocji. -Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows... - Buuuu! Nie zaliczam, próbuj do póki nie zaśpiewasz dobrze, tylko przedłużasz swój czas. - Wzrusza ramionami Aura. -Sądzisz że to będzie raczej zabawne czy żałosne? - Szepcze Jaspis do Zoisyt. -A co oceniasz jako ten "dobry" śpiew? - westchnął. -Pokażę ci jak to się robi. - Zmienia się w jednorożca i z emocjami i uśmiechem na ustach zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę - Widzisz? To nie takie trudne ^^ -Eh... - na jego twarzy pojawił się wielki, szeroki uśmiech - PINK FLUFFY UNICORN DANCING ON RAINBOWS! -O wspaniale! - Zmienia się w swoją normalną formę. - I teraz tak przez dwie godzinki, powodzenia. - Siada na kanapie obok Jaspis i Zoisyt oglądając Apatyta. Niebieski Klejnot był załamany, jednak uczciwie wykonywał swój obowiązek. Na kanapie usiadła też Kremowa, Pistacjowa i Alfa. -Haha, wspaniale! I tak powinieneś być zawsze! Nasz kochany, słodziutki Apatytek! - Pi powstrzymywała śmiech. -Pink fluffy zamknij się unicorn dancing on rainbows... - Ja to nagrywam! - Zaczyna nagrywać. - Wyślę to na wasz telefon, będziecie się mieli z czego pośmiać hehehe. - Mówi zadowolona jak zawsze Aura. -Nieźle ci idzie Apatyt! - Śmieje się Jaspis. -Pink fluffy chcę stąd wyjść unicorn dancing on rainbows... -Ej, nie zmieniaj słów bo ci czas dorzucę! - Mówi przez śmiech Angel wciąż nagrywając. - To strasznie głupie, ale nawet dla mnie śmieszne. - Zuzu uśmiecha się. Apatyt ciągle śpiewał, a Perły próbowały powstrzymać się od łez śmiechu. Angel i Jaspis śmiały się głośno. Zoisyt jedynie się uśmiechała. - Kryształowe Serca dobrze bawiły się w hotelu , jednak by obudzić Awi i Rubin muszą wracać do domu. Wszystkie Kryształy stały teraz na dachu hotelu gotowi do pożegnania. - No....chyba już czas....musimy wracać do domu. - Jaspis patrzy na Awi i Rubin na jej ramionach. Angel miała łzy w oczach. -Będę za wami tęsknić! - Powiększa ręce i przytula wszystkich na raz. -My też - KP kuli się w uścisku - Uważajcie na siebie, proszę! -Nigdy nie wiadomo co Hessonit może wam zrobić - A38 lekko ściska grupkę. -Wiemy, dziękujemy za troskę. Ale nie ważne co zrobi. - Jaspis patrzy na swoją drużynę - Poradzimy sobie z nią razem. Wy też uważajcie na siebie , Pirop zawsze może zaatakować. -Ona na pewno nie zejdzie nam z ogona. Pokonamy ją, prawda? - Apatyt rozejrzał się po twarzach Klejnotów ze swojej drużyny. -Pokonamy! - krzyknęli chórem Kryształowi Rebelianci. -Em...chciałam tylko powiedzieć ze że wszystkich klejnotów jakie znam, wy nie jesteście tymi których nienawidzę. - Powiedziała Zuzia tym tonem co zawsze. -Po jej języku to znaczy że was lubi ^^ - Tłumaczy szeptem Aura. -Ooo, miło! - Pistacjowa zaczęła tulić Zoisyt. Ta się czerwieni i akceptuje przytulasa. -Kryształowi Rebelianci, zawsze będziecie naszymi sojusznikami, ale najważniejsze że zawsze naszymi przyjaciółmi. - Mówi Jaspis przywódczym tonem. -Już czas na nas, żyjcie sobie wygodnie w hotelu jak na razie. I powodzenia w szukaniu nowej bazy ^^ - Dobrze życzy Angel. -Dziękujemy - NA uśmiechnął się wesoło. - I proszę skasuj to nagranie gdzie śpiewam... - Nie ma najmniejszej opcji, już podbija internet ^^ - Uśmiecha się Aura. -To jest w internecie? Świetnie... - Apatyt westchnął. - Oj żartuję sobie tylko. - Angel czochra Niebieskiego - W necie nie jest, za to na telefonie który wam daliśmy wysłałam ten filmik. Będziecie się mieli z czego pośmiać :> Perły zaczęły się śmiać, Apatyt strasznie się zarumienił. -To....pa wszyscy ^^ Odwiedzimy was kiedyś w waszej nowej bazie -Odpiszemy wam naszą lokalizację na tym... urządzeniu - Kremowa patrzyła na telefon. Zoisyt weszła do statku do kabiny pilota i statek wystartował, a Angel i Jaspis do głównego pokoju TACOSA. Machały przez okno Rebeliantom na pożegnanie. KR odmachiwali im, Kremowa i Pistacjowa miały łzy w oczach. Kryształowe Serca odleciały w stronę domu. Postacie *Angel Aura Kwarc* *Niebieski Apatyt A38 *Jaspis * *Zoisyt* *Kremowa Perła *Pistacjowa Perła *Niebieski Apatyt *Ognista Perła ★ *Ametyst (SapperiXd) *Galaxyt Bachor *Awenturyn * (w śpiączce) *Różowy Rubin (w śpiączce) *Zielony Agat (w śpiączce) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach